1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data processing apparatus having a coordinate detecting device for outputting coordinate data of a touch point upon a touch on a coordinate input panel and a keyboard for outputting key entry data, and particularly relates to a data processing apparatus which can execute predetermined processes corresponding to the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mouse is one of the most popular pointing devices used with a data processing apparatus. However, the mouse is inconvenient for use with a data processing apparatus such as a portable personal computer or a word processor which is often used outdoors or in a car, where no flat work surfaces are available. Recently, a coordinate detecting device is coming into use in place of the mouse so as to satisfy a need for a pointing device that does not require any work surface. A coordinate detecting device of a voltage detecting type using a coordinate input panel is easy to adapt to a graphical user interface, easy to operate, and has a long life. Also, such a coordinate detecting device has a simple structure and a better cost effectiveness. Accordingly, the coordinate detecting device of the voltage detecting type has become of a greater interest as a device for inputting data to a data processing apparatus such as a portable personal computer.
The coordinate detecting device may be built-in to a data processing apparatus such as a portable personal computer. Since such a coordinate detecting device is used very frequently, the coordinate detecting device may be provided at the bottom of the keyboard. Therefore, the coordinate input panel may be falsely touched when operating the keyboard positioned above the coordinate input panel. This false touch may cause problems such as an offset of a key entry position and processing of invalid coordinate data. This may lead to a crucial trouble under a certain condition.
Accordingly, there is a need for a data processing apparatus which can invalidate unnecessary data from the coordinate input device.
Referring to the drawings, a data processing apparatus of the related art will be described which executes predetermined processes corresponding to coordinate data from the coordinate detecting device and key entry data from the keyboard.
FIG. 1 shows a principle structure of a data processing apparatus of the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the data processing apparatus of the related art includes a hardware layer and a software layer. The hardware layer receives data generated by an operation of the user, which may be referred to as coordinate data and key entry data. The software analyzes the received data and then executes predetermined processes corresponding to the data.
The above-described hardware layer includes a coordinate detecting device 301 for generating coordinate data by a touch on a coordinate input panel, a keyboard 302 for generating key entry data by pressing down a key of the keyboard 302, an I/O controller 303 for communicating the data from the coordinate detecting device 301 and the keyboard 302 to the software layer.
The software layer includes a mouse driver 304 and a keyboard driver 305. The mouse driver 304 converts the coordinate data from the hardware layer into valid data corresponding to an operating system 306 and an application 307. The keyboard driver 305 converts the key entry data into valid data corresponding to the operating system 306 and the application 307.
When there is a touch on the coordinate input panel by the user, the coordinate detecting device 301 detects voltages as shown in FIG. 2A, so that it is determined whether or not there is a touch on the coordinate input panel. Further, the coordinate detecting device 301 creates coordinate data according to the operation by the user in a real-time manner, and communicates the coordinate data to the mouse driver 304 via the I/O controller 303. The operating system 306 and the application 307 control operations, such as an operation of a cursor, based on valid coordinate data from the mouse driver 304.
Also, when the user touches the coordinate input panel as shown in FIG. 2B, after a predetermined period has elapsed, the coordinate detecting device 301 determines this touch as command data input equivalent to a click of a button of a mouse. Further, when the user touches the coordinate input panel as shown in FIG. 2C, after a predetermined period has elapsed, the coordinate detecting device 301 determines this touch as command data input equivalent to a double-click of a button of a mouse.
The coordinate detecting device 301 communicates the command data to the mouse driver 304 via the I/O controller 303. The operating system 306 and the application 307 control operations, such as an execution of a program and a menu selection, based on valid command data from the mouse driver 304.
When the user presses down a key of the keyboard 302, the keyboard 302 communicates the key entry data to the keyboard driver 305 via the I/O controller 303. The operating system 306 and the application 307 control operations, such as an input of characters and an execution of programs, based on valid key entry data from the keyboard driver 305.
As described above, the data processing apparatus of the related art executes predetermined processes corresponding to the coordinate data from the coordinate detecting device 301 and according to the key entry data from the keyboard 302, in a parallel manner.
However, in the data processing apparatus of the related art, coordinate data of the touch point may be automatically created even in case when there is a false touch on a coordinate detecting device by the user during a key entry operation. Further, predetermined processes corresponding to such false coordinate data may be executed. That is to say, the hardware is not capable of recognizing whether the touch to the coordinate input panel is false or not.
Thus, problems such as an offset of a key entry position or a position of the cursor, and execution of an irrelevant program may lead to a crucial trouble under a certain condition.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus which can solve the problems described above.
It is another and more specific object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus which can detect a touch on the coordinate input panel during a key entry operation.
In order to achieve the above objects, a data processing apparatus includes a coordinate detecting device outputting coordinate data of a touch point generated by a touch on a coordinate input panel, a keyboard outputting key entry data, a processor executing predetermined processes corresponding to the coordinate data and the key entry data and a control element detecting false coordinate data generated by a false touch on said coordinate input panel during a key entry operation and for controlling key entry data other than said false coordinate data as valid data.
In the data processing apparatus described above, even in a case when coordinate data of the touch point is automatically created from a false touch on the coordinate input panel by the user during a key entry operation, the false coordinate data may be detected at the control element. Accordingly, predetermined processes corresponding to such false coordinate data will not be executed. Therefore, there will not be problems such as an offset of a key entry position or a position of the cursor, and execution of an irrelevant program.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus which can detect false coordinate data created by a false touch on the coordinate detecting device during key entry operation, invalidate unnecessary coordinate data and process key entry data other than the false coordinate data as valid coordinate data.
In order to achieve the above object, the control element includes a receiving element for receiving both the key entry data from said keyboard and the coordinate data from said coordinate detecting device, a time monitoring element for monitoring a keystroke time interval of said keyboard and a touch period of said coordinate detecting device and a determination element for determining whether the coordinate data from said coordinate detecting device during a key entry operation is valid coordinate data on the basis of the keystroke time interval and the touch period. The processor receives the valid coordinate data and executes corresponding processes.
Also, computer program products are provided which can achieve the above objects. Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.